


Rhapsody in White

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Femsub, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Maids, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pillow Talk, Post-PoR, Pre-RD, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, totally gay for each other omg, what have I created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Love comes from the most unlikely of people, as they say. Lucia and Mia are the perfect example of this, and with the anniversary of their relationship and Crimea's victory against Daein, Mia and her white rival celebrate it in their own way - and mourn the lost.





	Rhapsody in White

**Author's Note:**

> The works of Mia as a cute sub and this pairing are too few and far between. Welp, time to rectify that!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems and, ergo, Nintendo.

How long has it been exactly since Lucia and Mia went into an official relationship? A certain blue-haired swordmaster pondered this question with a coy smile, fondly remembering the odd glances she invariably received upon their romance becoming public.

It was strange to think that Lady Lucia of Delbray – one of the most influential noblewomen in all of Crimea – could fall head over heels for an eccentric sellsword from the southern region. The noble houses erupted in anger and controversy; the most commonly cited reason was the difference in class status, being a “violation of proper royal conduct.” Of course, Elincia and Geoffrey did everything in their power to silence the opposition, though to… varying effect.

The story of how the swordswomen fell in love was a strange one, like the beginning of many romances. Mia eventually put two-and-two together that her “White Rival” was none other than Lady Delbray herself, and with an almost spastic display of energy, challenged Lucia to a duel. Naturally, Lucia won being the more experienced swordswoman, but their friendship was set in stone after that.

Along the way, however, something happened. Mia acted less cheerful and bubbly and more shy and subdued, even blushing whenever Lucia gave her a complement. Mia _was_ adorable, of course, but considering her lack of hyperactivity, Lucia took it that something was… off. Like she was missing a big piece to the puzzle.

Of course, shortly after the victory at the decisive Battle of Melior, Mia came to Lucia’s room during the victory ball. She was then incredibly surprised when Mia began sobbing in Lucia’s chest, and as she explained in broken tears, it became clear why the normally cheerful sellsword was so depressed.

Her mother and father were tortured to death by Ashnard.

Mia, despite her eccentricities, genuinely loved her parents, and her whole purpose of becoming a sword-for-hire – aside from honing her skills to an absurdity – was to support her family. Lucia, for all her grace and elegance, had no idea how to proceed. She then decided to take a risk: she pressed her lips unto Mia’s.

Lucia still remembers how soft her lips were: it felt like bliss the entire time. When Mia inquired why she kissed her, the blue-haired noblewoman returned Mia’s feelings (like it wasn’t obvious) and comforted her at the same time. For the first time in the night, Mia’s didn’t continue bawling out of sorrow. Truly, it only took another warm kiss to turn said tears into waterworks of joy. That was the start of their relationship, and both lovers haven’t looked back since.

Lucia smiled as she continued reading her history novel. She sat alone on the bed, still smiling at the thought of having made her lover so happy, both during that fateful night _and_ throughout the entirety of their relationship. Of course, as the bond between the two young women deepened, so did the… intensity of their more intimate moment.

_“…hah… aaah…”_

The 22-year old noblewoman smirked to herself as she heard those cute whimpers and squeaks. She’d recognize that adorable voice anywhere, and soon enough, a certain teenage girl opened the door.

“Mi… Mistress Lucia… pl-please…”

If one looked at Mia in her current state, they would realize two things: for one, the way Mia dressed. Clad in a skimpy French Maid outfit with additional frills, a preposterously short skirt along with black, laced stockings and elbow gloves, the purple-haired teen looked incredibly ravishing. The second thing one would notice is the steel chastity belt secured on her otherwise-visible crotch, all while a pink vibrator egg was slid into her anus. Judging from the pained, aroused and tearful expression on the cute, swordswoman’s face, alongside the cold sweat encompassing ever shape of her lovely form, and you have an aroused and adorable servant, ready for pleasure.

“Oh?” Lucia smiled mischievously, putting her book down. “You came early… you must really want to be pleasured, hmmm…?” The blue-haired noblewoman winked suggestively as Mia staggered over.

“Eeeh… M-Mistress… p-please, I… _I need it_ …” Mia sobbed softly, tears swelling up in her doe green eyes. This only served to arouse the noblewoman even further, leading her to rub her legs slightly. Though normally Lucia hated to see her lover cry like that, it was times like this where she looked utterly seductive in this vulnerable state.

“Mmmm… I dunno…” Lucia’s slim hands slid across Mia’s ass cheeks, before giving the teenage submissive a hard slap. Mia yelped loudly, clinging onto her white rival. “I _really_ don’t think you deserve your release yet, but…”

Lucia giggled devilishly, rubbing her thighs some more. “You’re just so vulnerable, I can’t help it myself…” Upon saying that, Lucia let her hand slip into Mia’s frilly maid panties, eliciting a soft moan from the receptive partner. Both lovers met each other’s eyes in the heat of lust, desiring nothing more than to violate each other.

“I’ll get the ropes… Heehee…”

* * *

 

Mia still didn’t exactly _get_ why this kind of intercourse excites her so much.

Despite unquestionably fulfilling the token cute girl quota of the Crimean Liberation Army, Mia always considered herself a free spirit. Even when in rhapsody with Lucia, she always took pride in her sense of self, never letting herself be chained down by life’s difficulties and commitments. This made it all the more ironic, since she _was_ chained down, if in a literal sense.

Mia was always a sweet and shy girl, but she never really cared for the prospect of being completely at the mercy of a master/mistress. This wasn’t until her sex life with Lucia evolved enough that she proposed a Dom/Sub relationship with the teenage swordswoman. Granted, Lucia always had on the figurative pants in bed, but the sheer amount of sadomasochistic potential made Mia blush and squeak embarrassedly. It wasn’t until Lucia finally coaxed the poor girl to give it a try, and looking back on it, she was wondering just how _long_ she’s been missing out.

Naturally, she was in one of her old messes; aside from the ropes binding her in a frogtie, the red, wiffle ballgag harness with black leather straps, and the black leather collar, nothing much has been added to the poor girl’s sexual predicament. The only two notable changes made to the already revealing maid attire was the exposure of her small-yet-ample C-cup breasts (thank the goddess for scissors) and the removal of her chastity belt, vibrator and frilly maid panties, leaving visible a puffy, soaking-wet slit shaved of any purple pubic hair.

The fact that she _finally_ had the goddess-forsaken steel entrapment removed relieved _some_ sexual pressure put onto the girl; she could at least rub her thighs together for what little gratification she could earn. Her desperate yet cute crying lessened greatly upon having the device removed, but sniffles could still be heard with how desperate for pleasure she still was.

Surely enough, however, Mia’s ears perked up upon hearing the sound of high heels hitting the floor. Out came Lucia from the bathroom, making the 17-year old teenager’s face go red and eyes widen upon seeing what Lucia was – or rather, _wasn’t_ – wearing.

Only clad in a breastless white-and-blue corset with blue stockings and elbow glows, Lucia smiled coyly with her arms crossed, all while having a flexible paddle in her right hand. “So…” The dominant woman giggled. “How is my little fuck toy…?”

“Mmmuph,” Mia croaked into the ballgag, still crying slightly from the stimulation. Her mistress proceeded to circle over her like a vulture over its prey, before finally climbing onto the bed. Lucia’s slender arms wrapped around Mia’s thin waist and while her paddle-carrying left hand gripped onto her waist with her elbow, her free hand immediately began to run over Mia’s entrance.

Mia sharply gasped, waterworks again forming in her eyes. The submissive swordswoman chest already began to heave and bounce slightly, her backside rubbing against Lucia’s much-larger D-cup. As she continued to stroke her toy, Lucia raised herself to Mia’s earlobe and began to whisper provocative, sensual things into her ear.

“Well? Are you enjoying this…?” Lucia huskily whispered as Mia’s cute wails continued to echo throughout the room. “You really like it when I stroke that small, tight pussy of yours like a little bitch, huh? I bet you want a nice, long hard cock inside of you, don’t you?” As Lucia continued to verbally degrade her lover, Mia hummed softly, nodding up and down in confirmation to these words.

Before Mia could get _too_ comfortable with her position, Lucia’s already-soaked fingers left the teen’s entrance, using that same hand to push the younger girl onto her backside, putting her in an uncomfortable bottoms-up position. Mia whimpered in protest over having her fun denied so quickly, but she put up no resistance to her mistress’s forcing of hand.

Surely enough, Mia’s plump ass was on full display, her already-dripping maidenhood complementing nicely with the ravished and slightly-sweaty maid outfit. Mia moaned uncomfortably as she felt Lucia’s fluid-stained hand run up her behind before pushing aside the short, frilly skirt. _Now_ Mia’s behind was all too ripe for enjoyment.

Lucia giggled, flexing the paddle slightly. “You promise you’ll be a good girl and scream for me, little bitch…?”

“Mmmm-hum...” Mia turned a bright shade of red, but still nodded in confirmation, giving the older girl the green light. Surely enough, Lucia’s paddle immediately went to work on the younger girl’s behind.

Mia’s eyes widened _very_ quickly.

Upon having the rubber-like material smack her bare ass, the teenage submissive wailed into the gag, tears quickly forming in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped as she felt a hot searing pain accompanying each slap of the paddle. A tear or two rolled down her cheeks, but even with the pain, she felt an undeniable pleasure from the suffering, already feeling her entrance get even wetter. Surely enough, Mia shut her eyes as she whimpered and moaned, aroused, blushing breathing accompany teary-eyed vulnerability.

“Oh, look at you… you’re just too adorable!” Lucia giggled coyly, clearly taking great pleasure from seeing her toy so vulnerable, so… _helpless._ It filled her with a vindication like nothing else, and both lovers enjoyed every bit of it. Suddenly, the 22-year old noblewoman made a grab for Mia’s short, purple hair, yanking on it to pull her upper body up.

“Do you see why you’re enjoying this, little bitch?” Lucia smirked dominantly, as Mia’s eyes widen from the sudden pull. “You’re a slutty masochist, simply _begging_ to be used and toyed with. I hope it’s clear to you that you’re _my_ little bitch, and I can have my way with you when I can, and _however_ I can. Got that?”

When Mia failed to respond, the dominant woman immediately yanked her hair again, if only _harder_. “I _said… do you understand?”_ Lucia growled, an additional malice booming in her voice.

“Mmmrrgh!” Mia wailed loudly before nodding up and down frantically, as if she was saying “yes, Mistress, I’m your little bitch!” Seeing how panicked she looked in that moment made Lucia unable to resist giggling; for such a tough girl, she was certainly a cutie.

Immediately stopping her vicious paddling, Lucia abruptly tossed aside the paddle to see her work: needless to say, Mia was a _mess._

Tears rolled down her eyes as her own eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Cold sweat dampened her maid outfit, and the frill at the top of her head was slightly loosened. Her entrance was soaked in sweat and fluids, and her whimpers and wails would’ve echoed throughout the entire castle hall if it wasn’t for the gag.

For a better lack of a word, Mia was _fucked._

Somewhere along the line, however, Lucia heard a broken, whimpering wail. It was a long, shattered wail that made _something_ within Lucia falter. There was a good, specific reason for this: as Mia’s loud, drawn-out wails became longer and longer, the blue-haired noblewoman discerned what the younger girl was saying.

She was saying “please.”

“Mia…” Lucia immediately paused for a moment only to remove the ballgag harness, messily displacing the maid headband while drool dripped from the wiffle ball. Mia sniffled and cried softly, looking incredibly aroused yet, somehow, incredibly _broken._ Needless to say, this brought out a lot of concern from the older girl.

“Mia,” Lucia began. “If it’s too much, we can stop for the night. We don’t have to continue if it’s too much for you-“

“N-No… p-please, Lucia…” Mia stuttered.

“Huh?”

“Please, I… _ahh_ – more… I n-need more… _please…!_ ” Mia whimpered, more tears falling from her eyes. Just like that, Lucia’s dominant nature returned in full bloom, and the older girl gave a mischievous grin. She _did_ look adorable when she cried like that after all.

“Heehee… if you say so.” Lucia then secured the ballgag harness back on Mia’s face, also fixing the maid frills while she was at it. Before long, she left the bed to approach a wooden chest situated in the far corner of the royal bedroom. Upon unlocking it with a key hidden under the chest, she immediately brought out something to show her lover: a strap-on, in all it’s simple glory.

Standing at a daunting seven-inches and complete with a rubber shaft and fake testicles, Mia’s eyes justifiably widen at the size of this beast. It only takes one nervous nod from Mia to give her dominant partner the green light, and surely enough, Lucia secures the sex toy on her dripping entrance.

After climbing back on the bed, Lucia proceeds to gently position Mia only _inches_ away between her entrance and Lucia’s rubber shaft. Mia’s heart skips a beat from the impending cowgirl position, but with a final, confirming nod, Lucia slowly slides the strap-on shaft into the teenager’s tight entrance.

Mia’s eyes widened upon having the thick, long strap-on shaft slid into her womanhood. With each thrust rubbing her labia and teasing her clitoris, Mia let loose an aroused, loud wail. Her small-yet-ample chest heaved and bounced with every push into the young girl’s entrance, and the fake testicles on the strap-on slapped onto Mia’s crotch with each push.

Noting the cute whimpers from the teenage fencer, Lucia giggled mischievously. “Heh… it must really feel good to stir up your cunt like that, doesn’t it?” As Mia moaned and nodded in confirmation, the blue-haired noblewoman gave a wolfish smirk. Just _seeing_ the poor girl in ecstasy like that was more than enough to arouse her.

Five minutes in, Lucia finally began to pick up the pace. Mia’s whimpers and squeaks quickly evolved into full blown cries and wails. The younger girl’s eyes began to build up waterworks yet again, her chest frantically heaving as Lucia’s fake shaft rode her. Blush, sweat and arousal formed a thick, hot atmosphere in the room, both lovers driven in a primal frenzy. At this point, just _listening_ to Mia wail so adorably was almost enough to send Lucia over the edge.

“Plnnnnnnnnnnnngggghhggh…! Mmmmmmmmmruugghghgh…!” Mia’s eyes widen even _more_ , if that was even possible, with the cowgirl position she was in driving her closer and closer to orgasm. Lucia gave stifled gasps and long moans, enjoying drawing out the submissive woman.

“Hmm…? What’s that…?” Lucia huskily whispered, if with a little less restraint than she would like. “Do you want to _cum_ , little whore?”

“Nnnnhhh! Nnnhhhgh…!” Mia wailed into the gag, furiously bobbing her head up and down.

“Heehee, you’re too cute…!” Lucia, as much as she wants to draw out such delicious torture, proved to be a sucker for those doe eyes. “Cum for me, little girl…”

And that was all it took to drive Mia over the edge.

Mia bucked and squealed as she felt orgasmic fluids rush from her body and onto the black, rubber strap-on shaft. Her eyes widened to what was possibly its fullest capacity, tears forming and falling out of her eyes. Sweat and blush crept onto every inch of her face, and with a loud, long howl, Mia collapsed onto her lover, the vaginal juices staining her already-ruined maid outfit.

Not like she gave a damn at this point, anyway.

With a final, violent motion, Lucia ripped off the ballgag harness from her lover to push her into a deep, passionate French kiss. As Mia moaned loudly as their tongues messily danced, Lucia made it all too clear that she was the only one who could have the younger girl, and nobody else was entitled to _her_ prize.

* * *

 

“So, um… how did you get that scar?”

As Lucia and Mia snuggled into their bare, sweaty forms after an exhausting, three-hour fuck fest, Lucia pointed out the jagged claw mark-like scar located on the younger girl’s abdomen. Mia proceeded to blush a little, looking away slightly.

“Wh-Why would you care about my scars?” Mia inquired defensively. “I didn’t think you were even in to that…”

“I think it’s very complementing of you though.” Lucia complemented. “A strong, determined lady of war, whose skill with a blade is unrivaled throughout the land. I think a few badges of war wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Um, th-thanks, I guess.” Mia blushed a little.

“Heehee, you’re such a softie too!” Lucia continued, smiling from ear-to-ear. “It certainly made taming you all the more satisfying, with that adorable face of yours…”

“C-Can it! Sheesh!” Mia squawked, still rather embarrassed. The truth is, she _did_ look cute when flustered.

“Haha! Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Lucia smile turned into a frown. “Seriously though, can you tell me how you got that scar?”

Mia went on to ponder for a moment. “Umm… if I remember correctly, I got it defending my parents from a wild badger. It was tougher than a lot of the opponents we fought, the little rascal. I’m really glad I got the opportunity to… to save my… my…”

Mia suddenly broke down in sobs.

Lucia, needless to say, was startled. “Mia…? What’s wrong?” Deep down, however, she was definitely expecting what Mia was about to say.

“I…” Mia paused teary-eyed, before again breaking down in sobs. “I miss them _so much_ Lucia. It’s all my fault too… i-if I didn’t leave with the Greil Mercenaries, th-they wouldn’t have been…!”

“Shh shh shh,” Lucia shushed, lightly brushing against the younger girl’s purple hair while tears of genuine sorrow rolled down her cheeks. “Dry your tears, please. You know it isn’t your fault; you did everything in your power to rescue them, so if there’s somebody you should blame for their deaths, it’s that madman Ashnard.”

“B-But…!” Mia responded rather childishly.

“No, my love,” Lucia continued. “War demands more from us than we receive. Your parents weren’t the only ones who died, either: thousands upon thousands of Crimean men, women and children, soldiers, merchant and peasant, were abducted upon the slightest misconduct. If we didn’t stop Ashnard, many more would’ve died in the process. Besides, your parents wouldn’t want you crying here.”

Mia sniffled slightly, still crying a little but now attentive, like a child listening to her mother. Lucia’s thumb wiped off a lone tear falling from the younger girl’s eye, and in a slow motion, she gently pressed her lips upon Mia.

Unlike the eroticized, sloppy French kiss that took place during Mia and Lucia’s intercourse, this was merely a gesture of love and affection, and it was a powerful one at that. Mia’s stomach twisted with every second spent with Lucia’s lips, and after a seeming eternity, both lovers’ lips parted from each other.

“Goddess knows where your parents are right now, but wherever they are, they’re looking down upon their beautiful daughter. And you want to know what they’re thinking? They’re _damned_ proud that they birthed and raised a beautiful, strong young woman like yourself. _You_ should be proud of yourself, Mia. And know that I’ll always, always love you.”

“L-Lucia…” At that moment, Mia’s tears turned into waterworks of joy, with the young girl happily embracing her lover, her chest resting upon Lucia’s.

“Thank you,” Mia whispered, sincerely. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Mmhm,” Lucia smiled, pulling the young girl further into their embrace. “I love you, Mia.”

“I love you to, Lucia.”

And almost like that, the young lovers spent the rest of the night asleep in their arms. Though the coming day would bring forth an onslaught of criticism from the noble houses, they were all too ready to embrace it, hand in hand.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT, THIS WAS BETTER THAN I EXPECTED.


End file.
